


An Angel Come to Save Me

by poor_guys_headisspinning



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but i love making my boys suffer, i swear when i wrote this it was supposed to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poor_guys_headisspinning/pseuds/poor_guys_headisspinning
Summary: Crutchie wakes up on the rooftop like any other day. However, this time he wakes up in the arms of his friend (*cough* bf) and feels safe for the first time in years.





	An Angel Come to Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt came from my lovely bud imnotweirdjustwriting all we ever text about is newsies AUs  
> also it switches from Crutchie's POV to Jack's and so on at every line break in case that isn't super clear just from reading.

Crutchie stirs, and feels inexplicably warm. He's not awake enough to comprehend it, but he knows he's never felt this secure. Why is he so comfortable? Sleeping on the rooftop is never soft. He rolls over slightly, and stifles a gasp as he realizes why he feels so safe. He's on top of Jack. He fell asleep in jack's arms after they stayed up way too late talking about Santa Fe.

Thank _god_ Jack's still sleeping. Crutchie doesn't think he could take it if Jack was awake. Sleeping Jack is so pretty that Crutchie might actually combust, but awake Jack means Jack knows that Crutchie is cuddling him. He prays that Jack stays asleep as he slowly tries to ease out of Jack's grasp.

Jack's arms tighten around Crutchie. _Fuck_. So much for the silent escape. Crutchie tries to remain as still as possible, hoping Jack might loosen his hold so Crutchie can get away before Jack realizes what's happening.

As he lies there, in the arms of Jack Kelly, Crutchie tries not to think about his feelings. He's known that he likes Jack for what's probably at least a thousand years, and the knowledge that he finally felt safe when he woke up is too much for him to handle if he thinks about it for too long.

Crutchie is so warm. He tries to go back to sleep, hoping when Jack finally wakes up, he'll be sleeping and Jack will assume it's just a mistake.

* * *

 

Jack is awake the whole time Crutchie is trying to escape. Well, awake might not be the best way to describe it. He thinks he's still dreaming, because _holy shit_ Crutchie is in his arms and there's no way this is real. He keeps his eyes closed and his arms around Crutchie, hoping this dream will at least last longer than the last one.

Crutchie shifts slightly, and Jack's arms automatically tighten around him, not wanting this to end. Crutchie relaxed into Jack's grip, and Jack is overwhelmed by how _right_ this feels. It's like they were made to be together. They fit perfectly like this, and Jack could never ask for more.

Then he messes up, and immediately realizes this isn't a dream.

He sighs contentedly, and feels Crutchie tense up. He mentally swears. Why does he have to ruin this too? Why cant he just have one good thing?

Jack moves his arms away from Crutchie as if he's been burned; tears start to form as he realizes what he's done.

" _Fuck_ , Crutch, I'm sorry," he whispers. "I didn't- this isn't- I just- _fuck_!" He buries his head in his arms and shakes with silent sobs.

He's ruined everything.

* * *

 

As Jack pushes him away, all Crutchie feels is shame. Jack sighs, probably angry at Crutchie for being on him. Crutchie tenses up, sure that Jack hates him now. He ruined their perfect friendship. He looks over at Jack, face burning, and opens his mouth to apologize. Before he can, however, Jack is stumbling through one of his own. " _Fuck_ , Crutch, I'm sorry. I didn't- this isn't- I just- _fuck_!" Jack begins to cry.

Crutchie is confused. Why is Jack crying? It's not his fault they were basically cuddling. He's not the one who has a crush on his best friend. So why are Jack's sobs so heartwrenching?

* * *

 

Jack feels a pair of arms wrap around him gently. He starts, not expecting the touch. He slowly pulls up his head, and finds himself maybe four inches away from Crutchie's face. He stares at Crutchie's bright blue eyes, wondering what an angel like that could possibly want with a mess like him.

And then they're kissing.

Jack gasps against Crutchie's soft lips. This has to be a dream. There's no way Crutchie would kiss him. Not in a million years. But no, this isn't a dream. Crutchie is kissing him. With tears still streaking down his face, Jack Kelly closes his eyes and loses himself in the kiss.

* * *

 

Crutchie pulls away after what feels like an eternity. Jack's tears have stopped and now he just looks confused.

"I don't get it, Crutchie," he whispers. "Why would ya kiss me? I'm just a loser who can't even be friends with you without ruining everyth-"

Crutchie presses another kiss to Jack's lips in order to shut him up. "Jack. I've liked you for what seems like forever now. I've wanted to kiss you for who knows how long. And this mornin'? When I woke up in your arms? I felt safe. Every time I wake up I forget where I am and I get scared that I'm still in the refuge somehow, but today was different. You were holdin' me, and I felt like nothin' in the world could hurt me. So thank ya, Jack."

Jack looks stunned. Crutchie's worried that he's said too much, but Jack reaches out and envelops him in a warm embrace.

At that moment, neither of them would rather be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise this started out being happy but like myself Jack is an angsty teenager that always assumes the worst.  
> this is my first time posting on here so you should leave me a comment! i need some feedback (validation) so i can improve my writing pls!


End file.
